Summer Wind
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Petualang pangeran dan komandan muda sehari di kota rakyat. / Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai petualangannya, Hime-sama," ajaknya tersenyum teduh. /Muka putih Sasuke memanas. "Jangan panggil aku 'Hime', Dobe. Aku lelaki!" kekinya. / FemSasu(OC), CrossdressingSasu. N.S


Selinganlah ΘoΘ..

.

.

.

**Summer Wind**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto × Sasuke (always ^o^)

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Bit Action, CrossdressingSasu, FemSasu (OC), AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

**By Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Di suatu negeri antah berantah yang mana kehidupannya damai nan tentram, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang menaungi tanah itu lebih dari 50 tahun lamanya. Kerajaan tersebut berlokasi di atas bukit dengan kota yang mengelilingi lerengnya. Bangunan istana bergaya tradisional _china, _berdiri kokoh berhiaskan taman mawar dan tulip berbagai warna. Bebatuan alam, disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk jalan setapak. Tembok tinggi memagari tiap titik sebagai batasan antara dunia luar dan lingkungan kerajaan, dimana tiap sudutnya ditempati orang-orang berbaju semi-zirah. Mereka adalah para pengawal terlatih.

Kerajaan ini diduduki oleh Uchiha, keluarga keturunan langsung dari sang pendiri negeri. Raja yang memerintah kali ini, adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Beliau merupakan kaisar terkuat yang berhasil menguasai beberapa negeri tetangga serta menyatukan rakyatnya -yang semula terpecah belah akibat perang 30 tahun silam- dalam satu wilayah. Beliau memperistri wanita cantik nan anggun bernama Mikoto, sekaligus menjabat sebagai permaisuri. Putra mahkota dipegang oleh Sasuke, sang anak tertua dan pangeran pertama. Sementara putri mahkota diserahkan pada anak bungsu Satsuki.

Di halaman belakang yang luas, bertumbuh rerumputan hijau dan ladang bunga tulip, terselip sebuah gazebo kayu. Tempat untuk menyantaikan diri sambil menikmati suasana alam bersemilir angin. Didalamnya ada seperangkat sofa dan meja kaca. Berbagai camilan dan minuman tersaji siap di atasnya. Salah satu kursinya diduduki seorang pemuda _raven _bermodel rambut pantat ayam. Sepasang iris _Onyx_-nya terpaku pada buku bacaan di pangkuannya. Kemudian, ia menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengambil secangkir teh bearoma herbal sebelum menyesapnya berlahan. Tubuhnya dibalut kain biru tua bemotif burung emas, bagian pinggangnya diikat obi hitam. Kaki- kaki jenjangnya dibungkus celana putih bersepatu _boot _coklat.

"Sasuke _onii-sama.._."

Suara lembut nan anggun memanggil lelaki _raven _tadi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, melihat si penyapa yang ternyata sesosok gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung berbandana kain merah muda. Senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya, menambah elok parasnya yang mirip dirinya. Putri Satsuki berjalan menuju arah kakaknya didampingi pemuda berambut pirang durian yang menyengir lebar.

"Yo, pangeran _Teme. _Lama tak berjumpa."

Pangeran _aka _Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Ia menatap tajam lelaki seumurannya. "Ubahlah caramu memanggilku, _Dobe. _Aku ini majikanmu," titahnya dingin.

"Tidak mau ah, berbicara sopan bukan gayaku, _Teme," _balas _Dobe _alias Uzumaki Naruto dengan sorot mata bosan di manik _Shappire-_nya. "Lagian kita teman sepermainan sejak kecil," lanjut remaja _sun-kissed skin_ begitu sampai di dekatnya.

"Apa itu sikap yang pantas ditujukan oleh seorang Komandan dari regu satu pasukan kerajaan Uchiha?" ucap Sasuke menekankan nada suaranya seraya meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. Tanpa sadar melupakan bukunya sejenak.

"_Well, _sekarang aku tidak bertugas. Aku datang sebagai teman baikmu hari ini," Naruto mengulas seringaian di atas wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya.

Putra mahkota menaikan segaris alis. "Kau membolos?"

"Enak saja, aku libur tahu," pelipis Komandan muda mengernyit.

"Ooh, libur sendiri agar bisa membaca novel _icha-icha-_apalah namanya itu?" delikan interogasi dilayangkan Uchiha sulung sembari bersidekap dada.

"_The hell, _aku bukan Jendral Kakashi atau Jiraiya yang mesumnya tingkat akut itu!" jengah Naruto yang mengenakan baju merah berlambang burung _Phoenix _emas di punggungnya. Pinggangnya dilingkari obi hitam dan memakai celana sewarna.

"Berarti kau memang bolos, _Dobe!"_ Sasuke menyeringai remeh.

"_I'm not, Teme! _Tanyakan saja pada Neji yang seregu denganku!" kilah Naruto melototi tuannya tanpa rasa takut akan dihukum akibat membantah. Baginya sudah biasa mereka berdua perang mulut.

"Pft, hihihihi…"

Adu argumen mereka terhenti saat mendengar kekehan halus. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh beramaan pada Satsuki yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kalian ini, tidak ada hari tanpa berantem ya," ujar putri mahkota memandang jenaka dua lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya lewat mata _Opal-_nya.

"Kakakmu yang mulai Satsuki-_chan," _dengus Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnya.

**PLAAK!**

Sasuke menggeplak tangan tan itu sekeras mungkin. "Tidak sopan!"

Naruto mendesis aduh. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebel yang dibalas _death-glare _dari Sasuke.

"Haha, sudahlah _Onii-sama," _gadis ber_-dress _putih beraksen emas di kerahnya dan berlapis kain merah hati sebagai luaran, menghampiri kakaknya. "Naruto-_san _memang sedang bebas tugas, makanya dia datang bertamu kemari."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn, lalu apa pelajaran musikmu sudah selesai Satsuki?" gerlingnya pada sang adik.

"Sudah," Satsuki mengangguk. "Kami mau mengajak _Onii-sama _jalan-jalan," jelasnya tersenyum manis.

Pangeran mengerjap. "Jalan-jalan?"

"Satsuki ingin pergi melihat suasana kota, jadi kami mengajakmu ikut serta," terang _blonde._

"Apa?!" Sasuke membelalak kaget. "Satsuki, kau tahu kalau _Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama _melarang kita untuk keluar istana 'kan? Itu berbahaya!" peringatnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada bahaya asal kita berhati-hati," gumam Naruto yang langsung salah tingkah karena menerima delikan setan Sasuke.

"Ayolah _Onii-sama, _aku bosan berada di dalam istana terus, aku ingin main keluar sesekali," ngotot putri.

"Tidak bisa, kita tidak boleh keluar tanpa izin," tolak Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu tinggal minta izin pada _Ou-sama, _'kan?" usul Naruto.

"Telingamu berlubang tidak sih, _Dobe? _Aku sudah bilang mereka melarang kita keluar, mana mungkin mau kasih izin segampang itu tanpa alasan yang penting," pedas Sasuke.

Naruto merengut. "Kalau begitu menyelinap saja!"

**BLEETAAAK!**

Alhasil, Naruto berjongkok memegangi puncak kepalanya yang sakit akibat dicium-dilempari- buku Sasuke.

"Otakmu mikir tidak sih?! kau mau kita dihukum?!" greget sang _raven. "_Aku selalu heran bagaimana orang _telmi_ sepertimu bisa jadi Komandan utama..." sarkasnya menggelengkan kepala.

"_Onii-sama, _jangan jadikan Naruto-_san _korban _bullying-_mu terus..." ujar Satsuki menenangkan kakaknya yang berdiri sebel.

"Satsuki_-chan..._ aku tidak selemah yang kau kira..." ratap Naruto. Namun diabaikan orangnya.

"Keputusannya Satsuki, kita tidak akan keluar istana!" tukas Sasuke.

**Tes... tes...**

"_Onii-chan _jahat..." lirih Satsuki menitikkan air mata buaya di atas wajahnya yang bersemu sedih.

Sasuke menelan ludah gugup. "Ke-kenapa kau menangis Satsuki?"

Naruto mendongak diam menonton sambil bertopang dagu. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis, asyik melihat tuannya gelagapan.

"Ha-habis _Onii-chan..._tidak mau menurutiku..." Satsuki mendramatisir. Mengusap mukanya yang basah berlahan dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Satsuki, kita tak bisa pergi seenaknya. _Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama _akan mencemaskan kita kalau pergi tanpa pamit. Kau mau mereka khawatir?" Sasuke mencoba menasehati.

"Huhuu~ tapi _Onii-chan _tahu kalau minta izin juga tak mungkin-hiks-makanya kita menyelinap saja~" melas sang adik tersedu.

Sasuke bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia beropini, kalau pergi ke kota berbahaya. Seperti kata orang tuanya sejak dulu. Mereka bisa saja diincar penjahat yang ingin membuat kekacauan dan menjatuhkan kerajaan Uchiha. Karena itu, kalau ingin berkunjung ke sana, harus diiringi pengawal yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

Satsuki meneruskan akting menangisnya. Dia tahu kalau pangeran lemah pada air matanya. Soalnya kakaknya itu _Sister-complex_ tingkat akut. Sementara Naruto berusaha meredam kikikannya saat mendapati Sasuke kalang kabut.

"Ukh... _Fine,_ ayo kita pergi!" putus Sasuke mengalah secara tidak rela.

'Dasar lemah! Gampang sekali ditipu!' kompak Naruto dan Satsuki tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Horaiii, kalau begitu ayo bersiap!" putri menepuk tangan senang. Mimiknya berganti ceria seketika.

"Baiklah, ayo segera berangkat!" sahut Naruto berdiri tegap antusias.

Membuat Sasuke mendesah pasrah.

.

"Ngg... Satsuki, bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?"

Satsuki menoleh ke arah Sasuke serambi tersenyum lebar. "Apa _Onii-sama?"_

"Kenapa-AKU HARUS MEMAKAI BAJU PEREMPUAANN?!" teriak Sasuke geram.

"Sst-_Teme, _jangan ribut, nanti ketahuan!" tegur Naruto celingukan kanan-kiri.

"Masa bodoh, _Usuratonkachi!" _sengak remaja _raven._

Yaah, mari kita perhatikan sosok Sasuke mengapa ia naik pitam sekarang. Pangeran mengenakan _dress _putih panjang, dilapisi kainbiru muda dengan pita _pink _yang melingkari pinggangnya_. _Rambut pantat ayamnya, ditutupi _wig raven _panjang yang tergerai bebas. Poninya disisir menyamping. Dihiasi jepit bunga _iris _merah disisi kirinya. Parasnya dinodai _make up _tipis. Memberikan kesan cantik nan anggun layaknya putri bangsawan. Sayang, mimiknya merengut marah.

"_Onii-chan kawaiii..." _puji sang putri terpana. Gembira merasa berhasil mendandani saudara lelaki satu-satunya menjadi lebih _girlly._

Naruto memalingkan wajah merona. 'Tak kusangka si _Teme _bakal semanis ini...' batinnya terpesona.

"Jelaskan!" aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tatapan manik kelamnya buas mengancam. Tapi kedua pipinya bersemu malu.

_"Well, _penduduk kota dan penjahat akan mengenali _Onii-sama_ kalau berpenampilan seperti biasa, jadi untuk menutupi identitas dari kalayak umum, _Onii-sama _lebih baik pakai baju wanita," terang Satsuki tersenyum _innocent._

_"What?! _Aku tidak mauu!" raung Sasuke.

"Tapi kau sudah memakainya lho!" timpal Naruto menyeringai ganjil.

"_Shut up, Dobe!"_

_"Alright, _cukup sudah. Aku tidak mau kalian tengkar, nanti keburu gelap dan kita tidak jadi pergi. Makanya _Onii-sama, _jangan komplain lagi!" titah Satsuki.

"_But-"_

_"Onii-chan... _kau tak mau menuruti keinginanku?" melas Satsuki berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke melunak. Ia memang paling mudah takluk bila berhadapan dengan air mata adiknya. "Uuh... baiklah, tapi kenapa si _Dobe _ini tidak pakai juga?!" tunjuknya pada Naruto kesal.

"Soalnya, aku berbadan lebih besar darimu _Teme, _jadi tidak ada yang bakal muat kupakai. Lagian aku juga tak sudi memakainya," jawab Naruto menyipitkan mata tersenyum tak bersalah. Membuat pangeran menggeram masam.

"Sudah, ayo berangkat!"

Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju daerah sudut di kebun jeruk yang sepi dan agak terpencil dalam lingkungan istana. Tertimbun tumbuhan liar setinggi pinggang. Ketika sampai di sisi tembok pagar istana yang menjulang tinggi, Naruto menyibak semak-semak di bawahnya. Menampakkan sebuah lubang yang cukup dimasuki remaja, tertutup papan-papan kayu tua.

"Apa ini _Dobe?" _Sasuke mengkerutkan alis tanya.

"Jalan rahasia, aku menemukannya waktu mencari Kyuubi-rubah milikku- yang tersesat seminggu lalu," Naruto mengambil potongan kayu-kayu yang lumayan berat itu dari tempatnya dan mengumpulkannya di pinggir lubang. Membuat terbukanya jalan keluar. "Sepertinya sudah ada sejak dulu."

'Huum, pantas dia mencetuskan ide menyelinap. Setelah ini selesai, aku akan menyuruh pengurus istana Asuma untuk menambalnya,' batin Sasuke berjanji.

"Yak, ayo pergi..." kata _blonde _begitu usai.

Komandan muda menunduk memasuki lubang itu lebih dulu. Dia memeriksa adakah hal yang ganjal dalam ruang yang membentuk gua tersebut. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang yang menapak hati-hati. Beberapa langkah maju—

Suara feminin teralun.

"Baiklah, selamat jalan..."

"Hee?"

**BRRUUAAAKKK!**

"HAAAHH?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke serentak menengok ke pintu lubang, menemukan kalau ternyata telah tertutup sempurna. Mereka langsung berwajah horor.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _Naruto terperanggah dan berlari menghampiri timbunan kayu yang menutup jalan rapat.

"SATSUKII!" jerit Sasuke menyebelahi kawannya. "Apa yang kau lakukaan?!"

"Aku menutup lubangnya.." sahut putri santai dari sisi lain.

"KAMI TAHU ITU! Maksud kami kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" timbrung Naruto berusaha mendorong tumpukan kayu itu. Tapi, spontan menghentikan tindakannya karena bisa-bisa menubruki Satsuki di luar sana.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja..." kikik Satsuki _innocent. _

_"_JELAS-JELAS KAU SENGAJA!" kompak duo _Dobe-Teme._

"Satsuki, cepat buka jalannya!" perintah Sasuke.

"_Gomen Onii-sama, _sudah terlanjur begini aku tidak bisa ikut keluar istana. Sebagai gantinya_ Onii-sama _dan Naruto_-san _tolong kalian pergi kesana dan belikan aku makanan enak ya," kata Satsuki pura-pura sedih.

"HAA?!" kejut Naruto mengerut kening.

"Aku tidak bisa mengangkat kayu-kayu ini, tolonglah..." bujuk Satsuki dari luar.

"Kau-cepat panggil saja Asuma atau Kakashi ke sini! keluar kami!" perintah Sasuke galak.

"_Onii-chaan..." _potong Satsuki. "Kau tidak mau mengabulkan keinginanku...hiks~"

"Aaargh... apapun boleh, tapi tidak begini caranya Satsuki!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Satsuki-_chan _tolong keluarkan kami," Naruto memohon.

_"Gomen, _tidak bisa," Satsuki tersenyum manis-iblis- walau tidak terlihat oleh keduanya. "Kalian harus menurutiku baru aku akan membuka jalannya."

"_Shit, _rupanya kau memang merencanakan ini dari awal," decih Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau dihukum sih. Tapi tenang saja aku akan menutupi kepergian kalian." sang putri mahkota tertawa angkuh. "_Well, good luck boys."_

Kemudian suara Satsuki menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Meninggalkan dua remaja yang mematung di tempat.

_"_Gezz_,_"Naruto menggaruk kepalanya resah. _"So, _apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Sasuke mendesah. "Cari jalan keluar lain. Memang apa lagi?" katanya membalikkan badan ke arah berlawanan.

Naruto memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tempat yang menyerupai gua ini lumayan gelap dan dingin. Tanah dan dindingnya kasar serta terjal. "Kita ikuti lorong ini, lalu kita akan keluar di ujung lain. Tapi berarti kita keluar istana."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita bisa kembali lewat gerbang utama kerajaan."

"Dan ditangkap penjaga lalu dihukum oleh petugas kedisiplinan Iruka? _No way, _lebih baik aku menuruti Satsuki_-chan _dan kembali lewat jalan ini untuk keselamatanku," sanggah Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya-yang enggan diakuinya- sinis. Tapi dia ada benarnya. "Haah, _fine, just do it quickly and get back!" _desahnya menyising roknya dan mulai berjalan.

"_Hai', Ouji-sama," _cengiran Uzumaki terkembang.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, begitu usai menyusuri gua, Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di ujung lain. Lubang keluar menuju daerah luar istana, dimana terdapat sekumpulan pohon tinggi dan tanaman liar. Naruto menyingkirkan semak belukar yang menghalangi sebagian jalannya. Dia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik baju lengan kanannya. Memotong ranting-ranting yang menutupi pandangan.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang pemuda pirang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tingginya tembok istana, ada sekitar 3 meter.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bukan tembok biasa lagi. Melainkan beton yang tebalnya minta ampun mengingat lamanya kita berjalan melintasi lubang tadi," ucap Naruto yang ikut memandanginya setelah menyimpan pisaunya kembali.

Uchiha sulung mendengus pelan. "Bagaimana lubang ini bisa terlewat dari matamu? bukannya kau suka menjelajah istana sejak kita masih kecil?"

_"Well, _aku suka menjelajah dalam istana, bukan lapisan luarnya," Komandan muda mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kabar baiknya tidak ada yang tahu jalan ini selama ini hingga tak ada pemberontak yang menyerang," pangeran melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yaa, selain kita tentunya," sambung Naruto mengekori.

Kedua remaja berumur 18 tahunan itu menuruni tanah berbukit menuju kota. Naruto yang berada di depan, membantu Sasuke memijaki lereng hati-hati. Pasti sulit bagi pemuda-gadis- _Onyx _berjalan dengan baju yang panjang dan berbahan tebal begitu.

"_Dobe, _kenapa kau tidak menyamar?"tanya Sasuke menilik baju Naruto.

"Tidak, aku cukup berpakaian begini. Peran kita adalah putri bangsawan dan pengawal," jawab Uzumaki yang mengikatkan kain _cream _segitiga di kepala untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya.

_"_Tetap saja mencolok," dengus Sasuke.

Setelah lama melewati bukit landai, mereka sampai di depan kota naungan kerajaan Uchiha. Rumah-rumah bergaya tradisional _china, _berjajar rapi di kanan-kiri sehingga bagian tengahnya membentuk jalan besar. Jalur itu dipadati orang dewasa dan anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan aktivitas jual beli atau berdagang. Menjajakan kebutuhan pokok seperti makanan, pakaian, perlengkapan pribadi, dan barang lainnya. Ada juga yang memainkan musik jalanan dan bernyanyi riang. Menjadikan suasana makin meriah.

Sasuke mengerjap takjub. Belum pernah ia menyaksikan keramaian seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebab keadaan istana cenderung sunyi dan tenang. Kalaupun ada perayaan, maraknya tidak cukup menyamai keriuhan kota begini.

Naruto berdiri di samping sahabatyang tingginya lebih pendek darinya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Sangat jarang dia menemukan ekspresi kagum dari wajah majikannya yang selalu tampil _stoic. _Wajar sebagai pangeran, Sasuke harus dewasa serta berpembawaan tenang dan dingin. Sehingga ia tidak mudah dijatuhkan oleh hasutan para pejabat korup.

Naruto maju selangkah serambi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai petualangannya, _Hime-sama," _ajaknya tersenyum teduh. Menambah wajah tan bergurat kumis kucingnya makin tampan dan maskulin.

Muka putih Sasuke memanas. "Jangan panggil aku '_Hime'_, _Dobe. _Aku lelaki!" kekinya. Namun, tetap menyambut tangan besar Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde _menyengir. "Jangan sampai terlepas, nanti kau tersesat," Menggapit jemari sulung Uchiha lembut dan berjalan beriringan memasuki keramaian.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?!"

"Haha.."

Keduanya terus menyusup ke dalam pasar tradisional tersebut. Mengamati apa yang disuguhkan di sana.

"Nah, kita kemana dulu, Suke?" tanya Naruto.

'Su-Suke?' Sasuke berkedip mendengarnya. Terakhir kali Naruto mengucapkan namanya begitu mungkin saat dia akan masuk pelatihan pasukan kerajaan. Tapi kenapa sekarang...? "Uum...bukannya kita hanya pergi membelikan Satsuki makanan khas kota ini lalu pulang?" ujarnya sedikit canggung.

"Aah, tidak asyik, mumpung kita sudah diluar, kita main saja sebentar," sahut Naruto.

"Orang istana bakal mencari kita, _Dobe."_

"Satsuki_-chan _sudah bilang akan menutupi kepergian kita, jadi tak masalah 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, tahu kalau adu pendapat hanya akan membuat keributan nantinya. "Terserah kau saja…"

Naruto menyipitkan mata menyengir lebar. "Bagus, ayo kita beli makanan di sana," dia menarik Sasuke menuju salah satu penjual makanan yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sasuke memperhatikan raut muka pemuda pirang yang membimbingnya. Gurat keceriaan tercetak di sana. Binar _Shappire_-nya menyala terang seakan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sikap kekanakan yang jarang diperlihatkan Naruto sejak mendapatkan gelar Komandan utama. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melengkungkan senyum geli.

—Rasanya jadi rindu kenangan masa kecil mereka dulu.

"Oi paman, minta _dango_ gorengnya," Naruto bicara pada pria tua penjual _dango_.

"Harganya satu tusuk 20 rio(mata uang di fic ini^^)," kata si penjaja.

"Apa? mahal banget," Naruto menaut alis.

"_Dobe, _makanan itu belum terjamin bersihnya tahu," bisik Sasuke curiga di telinga Uzumaki.

"_Teme, _kau takut kalau beracun? tidak mungkin tahu, aku sering makan di kedai kota ini waktu tugas keluar istana," Naruto meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana? jadi beli?" tanya pria tua itu.

Naruto bernegoisasi. "Kemahalan paman, dikurangi deh."

"Ini sudah harga normal."

"Paman, nona ini bangsawan lho. Dipotong harganyalah," jempol Naruto mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Justru karena kalian bangsawan, aku kasih harga tinggi," penjual menyeringai.

"Hah? berarti itu bukan harga normal dong! Curang!" sungut Naruto.

Sang _raven_ bersidekap sambil memutar bola mata bosan. "_Baka."_

"10 rio deh."

"20."

"Ugh, 15."

"20."

"Akh, 17."

"Kalian ini bangsawan miskin ya? 20."

**TWICH!**

Tanpa diundang, kedutan jengkel muncul indah di pelipis Sasuke. "Hentikan ocehan ngotot kalian!" gregetnya menatap Naruto dan pria penjual _dango_ tajam. Membuat keduanya langsung merinding _speechless._

'Nona ini galak juga,' batin penjaja mengelus dada. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku berikan 18 rio," ngalahnya.

Naruto menyengir lebar. "Oow, _Arigatou!"_ dia mengeluarkan uangnya dari saku dan memberikannya pada si penjual. Ditukar dengan dua tusuk _dango_ berwarna pelangi.

"_Hai', Hime-sama," _tawarnya menyodorkan setusuk _dango_ pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis ragu. Ia belum pernah menyantap makanan tanpa ada petugas pencicip istana. Orang tuanya selalu memberitahu untuk menolak apapun yang diberikan padanya bila belum jelas asal-usulnya.

Naruto sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Hei, aku sudah bilang ini aman. Memang ada orang menjual makanan beracun? Kalau ada pasti dia sudah dipenjara, _Teme. _Cobalah, enak lho."

_Onyx _pangeran-putri- memandang _Shappire _Komandan muda yang menyorot yakin. Nampaknya baik-baik saja, sesekali melanggar perkataan orang tuanya tak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula Sasuke sendiri penasaran bagaimana rasanya makanan kelas rakyat.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau harus melayaniku selama seminggu penuh!" kata Uchiha sulung menyabet _dango_ dari tangan Naruto.

Remaja pirang menyengir. "Jangan _tsundere _dong, _Hime."_

"Siapa yang _tsundere?— _dan berhenti memanggilku _'Hime'!" _

Sasuke melahap satu dari tiga buah _dango_ dalam tongkat tusuk miliknya. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan. Ia melebarkan mata kala rasa manis yang gurih dari pasta kentang dan kacang meleleh di lidahnya. Enak, bikin ketagihan.

"Enak 'kan?" Naruto memiringkan kepala melihat reaksi majikannya yang sepertinya menikmati santapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan rona malu di mukanya. Membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Kita bawakan ini untuk Satsuki-_chan_ juga."

Selesai makan _dango_, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menjelajahi pasar lebih jauh. Mengunjungi satu toko ke toko lain, melihat-lihat dan mencoba sesuatu.

Suara canda serta tawa keluar dari keduanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya bermimik datar, menjadi lebih santai dan berekspresi. Melupakan fakta kalau ia memakai baju perempuan saat ini. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lega rasanya dapat menyenangkan hati orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Syukurlah..."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu sibuk karena mengurus benteng di perbatasan, jadi jarang dapat bertemu denganmu," bias manik biru Naruto meredup. "Untuk sekedar melihat wajahmu pun hampir tidak bisa..."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Menghadap kawannya tanya. "Naruto..."

Naruto memandang lurus, tepat ke manik hitam Sasuke. Menatap penuh makna yang bisa dijabarkan dengan lugas dalam satu kata.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Ungkapan bersuara berat serta tegas barusan, membuat _Onyx _Sasuke membulat terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Orang yang menjadi teman dan sahabat pertamanya sejak kecil.

Raut kesungguhan tergambar di wajah tan pemuda pirang. _Shappire_-nya menyorot tajam serius seraya meraih tangan mungil Sasuke. Menggenggamnya lembut dan hangat. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada kulit sang _raven. _Kakinya menapak mendekat, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke mendongak. Ia bisa melihat kilauan cahaya yang terpatri di kedua iris Naruto. Begitu jernih dan menyejukkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Suke."

Tutur Uzumaki menjelaskan perasaan yang selama ini membayanginya ketika harus meninggalkan Uchiha sulung pergi.

"Sangat..."

Naruto menggiring telapak tangan Sasuke dan menangkupkannya ke pipinya. Ingin merasakan tekstur halus dari sentuhan yang didamdakannya.

Sasuke bersemu merah. Tubuhnya menengang tak percaya. Dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Tetapi ada sebuah perasaan yang seolah berbunga-bunga. Apa ini? Naruto tidak pernah berlaku romantis seperti ini sebelumnya. Mengapa tiba-tiba?

Kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajah majikan Naruto yang hanya terpisah beberapa senti darinya. Sepasang iris malam Sasuke bergetir gugup.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Dia sangat menyukai reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan sang putra mahkota. Menunduk sedikit, Naruto mengarahkan bibirnya ke sisi muka Sasuke. Mengecup pipinya pelan penuh kasih.

Sasuke tersentak. Parasnya langsung merah padam hingga menjalar ke kedua telinga.

"Kau manis..." ujar Naruto menggoda. "Tapi aku lebih suka penampilanmu saat kau tidak memakai baju perempuan begini. Kau yang biasanya sangat cantik."

"A-APA-APAAN KAU?!" gagap Sasuke meraba pipinya. Entah Naruto memuji atau mengejeknya, tetap terdengar amat memalukan untuknya.

"Aku menciummu," cengir Komandan muda.

"LA-LANCANG! TIDAK SOPAN-Umph!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak _Teme! _Dilihatin orang nih!" Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke rapat ketika mendapati orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan heran. Berbisik-bisik curiga.

"Gh-kau-yang mulai-_Dobe!"_ bisikSasuke jengkel berusaha melepas tangan Naruto.

Naruto beralih mencengkram pergelangan sang _raven. _Menariknya pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Dia tak mau mereka berdua jadi tontonan umum.

Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakang, spontan balas menautkan jemarinya erat. Telapak tangan Naruto terasa hangat. Sanggup membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

.

"Satsuki-_hime."_

Putri bersurai hitamsepunggung yang duduk di beranda ruang santai dalam _paviliun _miliknya, menoleh ke arah suara lembut barusan berasal. Dia menemukan sang bunda yang berjalan anggun menuju ke tempatnya.

"Apa kau sedang bersantai?" tanya Permaisuri Mikoto tersenyum keibuan. Dia menyingsing sedikit gaun biru panjang semata kaki yang dipakainya. Dibalut kain _orange_ secerah langit senja sebagai luaran dan diikat pitaputih di pinggangnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya digelung sebagian, ditusuk dengan konde emas berhias manik-manik khas _china._

"_Okaa-sama," _Sastsuki berdiri dari kursi rotannya. Membungkuk sopan memberi salam pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

Mikoto mengangguk singkat membalasnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi lain, dipisahkan oleh meja kecil dari tempat anak gadisnya tadi. Satsuki beralih menyuguhkan secangkir teh yang berada di atas meja beserta camilan berupa kue _mochi._

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu dengan Kurenai-_san?" _tanya Mikoto sebelum menyesap tehnya.

Satsuki melenggahkan diri. "Menyenangkan, permainan koto yang diajarkan cukup mudah dipahami," terangnya tersenyum kecil.

Mikoto mengerjap sambil menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. "Benarkah? lain kali biarkan aku mendengarkan permainanmu, _Hime." _

"Baik, tapi kalau aku sudah mahir memainkan satu lagu ya, _Okaa-sama,"_ ucap Satsuki menyanggupi.

"Ooh ya, aku tidak bertemu dengan _Ouji-sama _tadi. Dimana dia berada?" tanya Mikoto teringat ketika melewati _pavilion _Sasuke waktu perjalanan datang kemari.

"Aa, itu…tadi aku melihat Naruto-_san _datang kesini menemui _Onii-sama. _Lalu mereka pergi berdua berkeliling istana," bohong Satsuki dengan wajah tersenyum manis.

"Naruto-_san?_ Komandan regu satu Pasukan Istana?" Mikoto mengedipkan mata yang dibalas anggukan Satsuki mengiyakan. "Aku tidak diberitahu dia berkunjung ke sini."

"Naruto-_san _sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya karena hari ini dia bebas tugas_."_

Mikoto tersenyum mengerti. "Begitu... Sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Tidak heran kalau keduanya akrab hingga sekarang."

"_Okaa-sama,"_ Satsuki menegapkan badannya menghadap ibunya sedikit.

"Ya?" Mikoto memiringkan kepala heran. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah putrinya berubah berbeda. Kilatan keseriusan nampak dalam sepasang iris _Opal-_nya yang biasanya tenang.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Satsuki menatapnya lekat.

"...Apakah itu?" Mikoto menunggu.

Satsuki mengusap punggung tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan. Dia merasa harus mengatakan hal ini. Tapi masih ragu, apakah perasaan orang tuanya akan menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada kakaknya atau tidak. Sebab, apa yang akan diutarakannya ini, termasuk dalam hukum tidak tertulis yang sangat kuat pengaruhnya dalam kerajaan Uchiha. Dan bila dilakukan, konsekuensi yang dijatuhkan sangat berat. Tetapi sebagai adik, Satsuki ingin Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya—walau empunya belum menyadari sendiri—. Makanya dia harus membicarakannya.

"...Kalau semisalnya, _Onii-sama _menyukai seseorang yang berbeda derajatnya dengan kita, apa yang akan _Otou-sama _dan_ Okaa-sama_ lakukan?" tanyanya bersuara rendah.

Mikoto melebarkan kelopak matanya agak terkejut. Tidak menduga kalau Satsuki mengajaknya berdiskusi perihal pangeran. Dia terdiam sejenak berpikir. "...Apakah _Ouji-sama _sedang jatuh hati pada seseorang?" tanyanya balik.

Satsuki mengangguk. "Ya, dia tidak mengatakannya padaku secara langsung, tapi aku tahu dari sikapnya selama ini."

"—Dan orang itu bukan keluarga bangsawan atau kerajaan lain?" sambung Mikoto.

"Orang itu keturunan bangsawan, tapi—"

Ucapan Satsuki yang berhenti di tengah jalan, makin membuat Mikoto penasaran. "Tapi?"

"Orang tuanya telah meninggal," lanjut gadis bungsu Uchiha.

"Berarti, dia mewarisi gelar kepala keluarga bangsawannya dalam usia yang muda ya," Permaisuri menyimpulkan.

"Bukan—"

"Hm?" Mikoto memandang bingung.

Satsuki menelan ludah. Tangannya berpindah meremat gaun putihnya. "Orang itu—mewarisi gelar Komandan regu satu Pasukan Kerajaan Uchiha."

Setelah menangkap maksud anaknya, sepasang manik hitam Mikoto membulat tercengang tidak percaya.

"Benar," Satsuki menajamkan mata meyakinkan.

"Dia adalah—Uzumaki Naruto-_san."_

Keheningan yang asing, merambati ruang santai bergaya _china _klasik tersebut. Membuat atmofer udara di sekitar dua wanita itu memberat. Satsuki mengeratkan genggamannya pada kain bajunya. Perasaan gundah menghinggapi hatinya bersamaan jantungnya yang berdegup was-was. Puluhan pertanyaan mampir di benaknya. Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibunya tidak akan menganggap Sasuke anaknya lagi? Bagaimana kalau mereka membencinya? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengusir Sasuke keluar istana dan membuat hidupnya menderita? Dia menunggu jawaban ibunya dengan tidak sabar.

Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Otaknya serasa bekerja lambat untuk memproses ungkapan yang diluncurkan dari bibir putrinya barusan. Kalimat yang tidak pernah disangkanya selama ini.

'Sasuke _gay?—_dan dia menyukai Naruto?' batinnya resah.

Sebagai seseorang yang melahirkan putranya ke dunia, tentu Mikoto mengharapkan anaknya dapat hidup bahagia. Namun, bila melenceng dari jalan yang seharusnya, dia harus bertindak benar demi kebaikannya 'kan? Mereka adalah keluarga panutan rakyat. Adat dan hukum yang dijunjung Uchiha sangatlah tinggi. Tapi kalau Fugaku dan dirinya menolak hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke karena percintaan mereka yang tidak wajar di mata masyarakat, putranya pasti akan bersedih nantinya. Seumur-umur, Mikoto tidak pernah sanggup menahan sakit bila melihat kedua anaknya meneteskan air matanya menangis. Hatinya pilu seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum kasat mata.

Dengan memantapkan kalbu, Mikoto membuat keputusan. 'Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Fugaku pasti akan mengerti,' tekadnya meyakinkan diri.

"Satsuki..." panggilnya lembut pada anak bungsu dengan menghilangkan _keigo._

Satsuki mengerjap kejut. Mendadak membelalakkan mata ketika bundanya menatap teduh seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagiku dan Fugaku, kebahagiaan kalian adalah yang utama," istri kaisar mulai menuturkan jawabannya. "Kalian sudah cukup dewasa, tentu bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah—dan juga menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk kalian sendiri. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, jika itu bisa membuat hidup kalian bahagia seutuhnya, kami akan menerimanya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, asal kau dan Sasuke bahagia, kami akan selalu mendukung sepenuh hati," terangnya.

Penglihatan Satsuki mengkabut. Matanya bergetir senang. Jawaban dari wanita di hadapannya mampu membuat beban gelisahnya terangkat hilang. Dia senang mendengar bahwa orang tuanya menerima hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia senang karena ternyata Sasuke tidak akan dibenci oleh mereka. Sambil melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum lebar, Satsuki berdiri menghampiri Permaisuri. Memeluknya erat penuh sayang.

"_Arigato, Okaa-sama..."_

Sekarang tinggal kedua pelaku utama yang menjadi topik perbincangan, bagaimana mereka menyadari perasaannya masing-masing?

.

Di tengah kebisingan pasar tradisional yang disesaki puluhan orang, Naruto menggiring Sasuke membelah keramaian tersebut. Mereka berjalan cepat hingga sampai di sebuah area lenggang, yang mana terdapat sekelompok pemusik dan penari jalanan.

Seorang wanita muda berbaju ala _india, _menari di tengah penonton sambil meliukkan selendang yang mengikat jemarinya. Wajah putihnya yang dirias kosmetik, nampak cantik dibawah payungan sinar matahari cerah. Empat pria paruh baya di belakangnya, bernyanyi dengan memainkan alat musik. Seperti_ Tabla, Tambourine, Bansuri, _dan _Sitar._ Alunan nada yang dibawakan begitu meriah. Membuat para pendengar berdecak kagum dan tersenyum memuji. Mereka bergantian memberikan _tip_ pada si penari yang menghampirinya dengan membawa mangkuk kayu sebagai tempat uang.

"Waah..." _Onyx _Sasuke berbinar memandang sang penari yang berdansa bersama salah satu penonton pria. Keduanya tertawa riang menikmati kegiatannya. Disusul pasangan-pasangan lain yang ikut bergabung.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke terkagum-kagum. Dia merendahkan badannya untuk berbisik di telinga remaja _raven. _"Kau mau mencoba berdansa, _Hime? _Aku akan menjadi _partner-_mu."

Alhasil, Sasuke merona merasakan nafas hangat menghembus daun kupingnya. "Be—berhenti mengolokku, _Dobe!" _tolehnya tergagap.

Naruto terkekeh, beralih mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan pemuda—gadis itu. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, _Hime?" _tanyanya tersenyum _charming._

"Kubilang berhenti memanggilku _'Hime'!" _perintah Sasuke jengkel. Namun, tetap menyambut ajakan Naruto.

"_Ha'i, ha'i," _gumam Naruto abai. Dia segera menarik majikannya untuk memasuki lantai dansa. Kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Lengan kiri Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke merapat padanya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari kiri Uchiha sulung dan merentangkannya. Satu kaki bersepatu kulitnya melangkah ke belakang, mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik dan menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan pasangan yang lain. Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto bergerak tiba-tiba. Membuat langkah kakinya berpijak tidak tentu sampai hampir mengenai kaki pemuda pirang.

"Tu—_Dobe!" _protes Sasuke belum siap.

"_Be quite_, _Teme. _Ikuti saja gerakanku dan nikmatilah," bisik Naruto menyuruh.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa langkah perempuan!"

"Kubilang ikuti saja gerakanku. Lagipula gaunmu panjang, jadi tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau salah langkah."

Sasuke mendengus kesal di atas mukanya yang memerah malu. Ia melebarkan matanya kala Naruto makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Peluk aku, Suke!" bisik Naruto lembut.

"_D—Dobe, _jangan bercanda! Ini di depan umum!" elak Sasuke lirih dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kalau kau tidak memelukku, bagaimana kita bisa leluasa berdansa?" Naruto menggerlingkan mata birunya menyeringai geli.

"Ukh, awas kau nanti!" sungut Sasuke dibalas kekehan jenaka.

Sasuke menempatkan tangan kirinya di punggung lebar Naruto. Hangat. Panas tubuh yang selalu dirasakannya tiap kali Uzumaki menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar, membuat pangeran nyaman dan menyandarkan keningnya ke bahu sahabatnya.

Naruto merona tipis mendapati gestur empunya. Dia tersenyum kecil seraya membimbing Sasuke bergerak berlahan. Senang dapat memberikan ketentraman pada lelaki favoritnya.

Mereka berdansa dalam keheningan. Tanpa bersuara dan hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan. Lagu yang dimainkan seakan cepat selesai. Mengharuskan para pedansa mengakhiri pertunjukannya. Mereka bertepuk tangan serambi tertawa bangga.

"Tadi menyenangkan bukan?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya. Keduanya hendak keluar dari lantai dansa.

"Biasa saja..." jawab Sasuke ketus.

Komandan muda yang merangkap pengawal itu tahu jika Sasuke berbohong. Maka, dia hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi.

Setelah terpisah dari kerumunan pemusik jalanan, keduanya duduk di salah satu _stand _penjual makanan. Pemilik warung tersebut menjajakan _takoyaki._

"Aku mau pergi membeli minuman di sebelah sana sebentar. Tunggulah di sini," kata Naruto begitu usai memesan _takoyaki. _Dia menunjuk penjual es serut tak jauh dari situ.

Sasuke mengangguk mengijinkan. Selepas Naruto pergi, penjaja _takoyaki _meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja hadapan si _raven. _Ia memakannya serambi menunggu kedatangan si _blonde._

"Hei _ojou-san..."_

Sasuke mendongak sedikit kala seseorang tak dikenal muncul menghampirinya. Ia menautkan alis curiga. Sosok itu adalah pria jangkung berwajah garang. Badan kekarnya terbalut kain coklat tua tanpa lengan dan diikat _obi _hitam. Kakinya dibungkus celana hitam panjang bersepatu _boot _corak loreng.

"Sendirian ya?" lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum manis. Namun, tatapan matanya berkilat nafsu.

Sasuke mengernyit bersikap waspada. Premankah?

"Mau kutemani?" tawar si pria sok akrab sambil meletakkan sebelah tangan di meja dan membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak, aku bersama temanku," tolak Sasuke bernada rendah seakan memperingatinya untuk tidak mendekat lebih jauh.

"Ooh, bersama teman toh," pria itu menyeringai. "Dimana dia?"

"Dia pergi sebentar."

"Berarti kau ditinggal dong, kasihan..." si pria memberanikan diri duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kutemani deh sampai dia datang."

Uchiha sulung mengambil jarak. "Tidak perlu," desisnya.

"Jangan dingin begitu, nona manis," goda lelaki yang makin melebarkan seringaiannya. Tangannya terangkat meraih sejumput rambut panjang Sasuke.

Sasuke menepisnya kasar. "Jangan sentuh!" dengan gamblang, ia menatap orang itu tajam nan jijik.

Bukannya marah, pria tadi malah berhasrat. "Kau menarik," seketika dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke kuat. Menyeretnya berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari warung tersebut.

Sasuke memberontak saat ia dibawa memasuki gang sempit yang kotor. "Lepaskan aku!"

Orang-orang di sekitar yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing tidak mengindahkannya kegelisahannya.

"Jangan berisik, _ojou-san!" _perintah si pria yang langsung membungkam mulut dan hidung Sasuke dengan kain putih berlumur obat bius.

_Onyx _pangeran membelalak kaget. Bau menyengat menusuk indranya. Ia berusaha keras melepas bekapan pelaku. Namun sedetik kemudian, penglihatannya mulai berkabut. Tubuhnya berangsur melemah dan akhirnya pingsan.

Pria sangar itu menyeringai puas. Dia memanggul Sasuke di pundak—ala karung beras—dan membawanya keluar pasar.

"Kau milikku—_kawai ojou-san."_

.

"_Arigato." _

"_Mōichido kite kudasai._"

Naruto mengangguk pada penjual es serut. Dia kembali ke warung _takoyaki _sambil membawa minuman yang dijanjikannya pada Sasuke. Tetapi, begitu sampai di sana dia tidak menemukan sahabatnya yang harusnya duduk menunggunya. Naruto mencelingukkan kepala pirang berkerudung kain _cream-_nya mencari kawannya. Tidak ada. Dia beralih menghampiri pemilik warung.

"_Oba-san, _apa kau melihat temanku yang tadi duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Wanita tua itu mencoba mengingat. "Maksudmu, anak perempuan berambut _raven, _nak?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, dimana dia?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia pergi bersama pria ke arah sana," pemilik warung menunjukkan gang sempit di seberang jalan yang disesaki penduduk.

"Pria?" Naruto mengerutkan alis curiga.

"Ya, pria berbadan besar, berbaju coklat dan celana hitam."

"_Arigato Oba-san," _ditinggalkannya makanannya begitu saja di atas meja warung, Naruto pamit seraya berlari pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk wanita tua tadi. Benaknya berpikir. Aneh, Sasuke tidak akan menerima ajakan orang asing segampang itu. Dia selalu waspada pada siapapun yang mendekatinya. Tapi kenapa? Prasangka buruk menghinggapi perasaannya. 'Jangan-jangan, Sasuke diculik?' batinnya resah.

Naruto pernah mendengar kabar waktu datang berkunjung ke kota ini tiga minggu lalu. Saat itu dia mendapat tugas inspeksi bersama rekan-rekannya. Penduduk kota bergosip bila ada beberapa anak dan wanita menghilang, mungkin diculik dan dijual menjadi budak. Banyak yang melapor ke petugas penjaga kota tapi belum diusut secara detail. Hingga kini pelakunya belum tertangkap.

Laju lari Naruto terhenti di ujung gang sempit kotor yang sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, namun terdapat jejak kaki di atas tanahnya yang kasar. Naruto mengumpat, menggertakkan rahangnya kesal.

"Neji," gumamnya bersuara rendah memanggil seseorang.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam, muncul di belakang Naruto. Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang dengan sepasang mata _Lavender _keperakan. Dia berjongkok menumpukan satu lututnya ke tanah dan yang lain merapat ke dada. Gestur hormat seorang pengawal.

"Kau memanggilku, _Kaicho?" _lelaki bermarga Hyuuga mendongak menatap Naruto datar.

"Kau membututi kami dari awal, 'kan?" tanya Naruto memutar badan selagi menyorotkan _Shappire-_nya dingin penuh atensi.

Neji berdiri menegapkan tubuh berbaju _dark blue_ dan celana hitam. Di pinggangnya terikat sebuah pedang bersarung coklat berlilit tali emas. "Benar, sebagai pengawal bayangan, kami harus melindungi _Ouji-sama _dan _Kaicho," _jawabnya monoton.

"Tsk, lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Sasuke waktu dibawa pergi oleh orang asing?" geram Uzumaki. Wajah tan berkumis kucingnya mengeras marah.

"Terlalu banyak 'anak ayam' di sekitar sini, makanya kami tidak bisa bertindak," ujar Neji tanpa mengubah ekspresi kakunya.

"Cih, jangan samakan manusia awam dengan anak ayam," decak remaja _blonde. _Dia berjalan cepat menjauhi pemuda yang 2 tahun lebuh tua darinya, menyusuri gang sempit yang membentang di hadapannya. "Kemana Sasuke dibawa pergi?"

Neji mengekor di belakang. "Keluar pasar menuju daerah pinggiran hutan."

"Hee, markas penculiknya di sana?" Naruto melirik anak buahnya sinis.

"Mereka sekumpulan preman," koreksi Neji.

"Huh, preman atau bukan, penculik tetaplah penculik," dengus Naruto memandang lurus ke depan. "Cepat panggil Sai dan Yamato-_san_ kemari untuk ikut meringkus mereka," titahnya tegas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengurus mereka duluan dan menyelamatkan Sasuke."

Neji menunduk menyanggupi. "Baik. Aku segera kembali."

Dalam beberapa detik, Neji telah raib dari asalnya. Naruto sampai di ujung gang lain yang ternyata mengarah keluar pasar. Pemukiman di situ nampak lenggang penduduk. Terdapat persimpangan jalan yang salah satunya menghubungkan ke daerah pinggiran kota. Dengan mantap, Komandan muda itu berlari kencang melintasi jalanan. Bertekad untuk menyelamatkan pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

"Uum—"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya lamat-lamat. Pening terasa mendominasi urat-urat syaraf di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk dan kabut tipis yang membayangi pandangannya. Setelah jelas, ia mencoba melihat sekeliling.

"Oow, sudah bangun _ojou-chan?" _

Sasuke baru menyadari jika ia duduk di atas tanah sambil bersandar di dinding kotor. Pakaiannya kusut berdebu. Tangan dan kakinya diikat kuat dengan tali tambang yang mampu menyakiti kulitnya bila berniat melepaskan diri.

Ketika mengangkat wajahnya, iris hitam Sasuke membeliak mendapati segerombolan pria sangar berpenampilan layaknya preman. Mereka berdiri berlatarkan pepohonan lebat dan kotak-kotak kayu tua yang ditumpuk tak beraturan. Bibir mereka menyeringai, menatap korbannya rendah dan bengis.

"Waah, nona ini memiliki mata hitam yang bagus ya," salah seorang dari mereka—preman pertama— memuji Sasuke genit.

"Dia sangat cantik, bakal mahal kalau dijual," preman kedua menyeringai lebar. Dia melirik rekan di sampingnya. "Kau mendapat barang berharga tinggi."

"Hehe, siapa dulu," kata preman ketiga –pelaku penculikan Sasuke—tersenyum bangga.

Ah ya, Sasuke ingat. Ia diseret paksa oleh pria di sana dan dibius hingga pingsan. "Ukh—Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?!" teriaknya bersuara _baritone _khas lelaki. Membuat para preman menoleh kaget.

"Suaramu keras sekali, _ojou-chan. _Seperti laki-laki saja," pria kedua yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok maju mendekati Sasuke.

'_Hell, _aku memang lelaki idiot!' _inner_ Sasuke memaki jengkel. Ia hampir saja membuka identitas aslinya kalau tidak ingat dirinya sedang menyamar sekarang. "Kalian menculikku?!"

"Kau cepat mengerti situasi ya, nona. Dan benar, kami akan menjualmu menjadi budak," terang pria tadi.

Sontak remaja _raven_ menegang, terkejut tidak percaya. "Bu—dak?!"

"Kau pernah mendengar kabar hilangnya beberapa orang di kota ini?" ketua preman berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. "Itu karena kami menculik mereka dan menjualnya menjadi budak nafsu para pejabat korup."

Sasuke terdiam. Bahunya gemetar menahan amarah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gundah. Mendengar penuturan itu, ia jadi kesal sendiri. Rupanya para pejabat korup sudah sangat 'rusak'. Orang tuanya harus tahu hal ini secepatnya.

"Boss, biarkan kami bermain dengannya dulu-lah," potong si pria pertama.

"Hei, tidak bisa. Kalau dia cacat, klien kita bisa mengamuk lho," tegur si bos.

"Tapi kami bosan boss, kami ingin hiburan…"

Preman-preman yang lain-seluruhnya termasuk bos berjumlah 12 orang- bersorak girang menyetujui.

"Haah," sang ketua menghela nafas, dia kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Kau mau melayani anak buahku dulu, _ojou-chan?"_

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke menatap tajam berdesis.

"_Well, _kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

Anak buahnya mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke satu per satu. Wajah berang mereka memunculkan seringaian lebar. Sorotan nafsu serta lapar nampak jelas di mata mereka yang menyala senang. Membuat Sasuke merinding jijik.

"Kalian benar-benar rendah—memuakkan," ungkapnya dingin.

Bos preman itu menatap sinis. "Mulutmu pedas juga, nona manis," dia berpindah berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Mendadak, tangan besarnya terangkat mencengkram leher Uchiha sulung dan mencekiknya kuat.

"Aargh—!" mata hitam Sasuke membulat. Rintihan lolos dari bibirnya. Sakit. Lehernya digenggam kuat seakan tulangnya bisa patah kapan saja. Nafasnya tercekat. Mulutnya terbuka memasok udara yang seolah menipis.

"Kau sepertinya masih tidak sadar dengan posisimu sekarang," geram sang ketua mengitimidasi. Dia melepas cengkramannya dan melempar badan Sasuke hingga punggungnya menabrak tanah kerikil kasar.

Pangeran yang menyamar itu meringis sambil terbatuk-batuk. Warna kemerahan menghiasi kulit leher putihnya. Tapi, ia tetap bisa mengirimkan tatapan galak pada para preman tersebut.

"Hajar dia," perintah bos bersuara berat.

Dengan senang hati, anak buahnya mengiyakan titahnya. Mereka bergiliran mendatangi Sasuke. Sasuke panik saat tiga pria mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan kakinya. Lalu melentangkan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Lelaki keempat membawa pisau hendak menyobek baju atasannya.

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU!" jerit Sasuke memberontak keras. Tidak peduli pada rasa sakit di di punggung, serta pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang memar akibat ikatan tali tambang.

"Tenang saja _ojou-chan. _Kau akan menikmatinya nanti."

Mereka tertawa bahak-bahak, menyenangi kegiatannya yang ingin segera menelanjangi mangsanya.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri. Badannya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Walau ia lelaki, jika berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini, mampu membuat nyalinya ciut. "MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU BRENGSEK!" raungnya.

"DIAMLAH!" dengan cepat, pria keempat menindih perut Sasuke. Tangannya teracung mengarahkan ujung mata pisaunya ke kain biru muda yang dipakai empunya. Mulai merobeknya sedikit.

"Tidaak—" Sasuke makin membolakan matanya. Kengerian yang luar biasa, melingkupi hatinya. "HENTIKAANN! NARUUTOOO!" teriaknya histeris. Ia menutup rapat _Onyx-_nya yang mulai memanas berair.

—Berharap kawan baiknya menolongnya sekarang.

**BRUUAAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba, bunyi hantaman keras menginterupsikan pekerjaan mereka. Kawanan preman itu menjengukan kepala ke arah asalnya berpusat. Diikuti Sasuke yang masih terlentang gemetar.

Berjarak 2,5 meter dari tempat kumpulan preman berada, seorang pemuda jangkung berbaju merah dengan lambang burung _phoenix _di punggungnya_, _berdiri tegap menghadap mereka. Tumpukan kotak kayu di sebelah kakinya, hancur berantakan. Sepertinya habis menjadi korban tendangannya.

Sang pendatang baru melepas kain _cream _yang menutupi rambut pirang jabriknya. Raut wajah tannya mengeras. Aura gelap seakan menguar dari tubuhnya, meracuni atmosfer udara di sekitar tanah lapang tersebut.

"Lepaskan Sasuke," desis Naruto bersuara berat mengintimidasi. Mata birunya menggelap, melayangkan tatapan ganas nan kejam ke para pelaku penculikan Sasuke.

Duabelas pria yang terpaku mematung di _spot_-nya masing-masing, menenguk ludah paksa. Sebulir keringat muncul menghiasi pelipis mereka, termasuk si bos. Bulu romanya ikut meremang, merasakan betapa kuatnya tekanan sang Uzumaki.

"Kkh—Siapa kau?! Menganggu saja!" salah seorang dari mereka memberanikan diri berseru lantang.

Naruto mengangkat dagu angkuh. "Preman kacangan seperti kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," ejeknya.

"AP—?! Beraninya kau—?!" teriakannya terpotong oleh sang ketua kelompok yang mengangkat tangannya isyarat untuk diam. Membuat preman itu berdecak tidak rela.

Si pemimpin memandang tamu tak diundangnya sembari tersenyum palsu. "Ada perlu apa ya, Tuan?"

Naruto menjeling pada sahabatnya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Pakaiannya kusut, tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mimiknya ketakutan dan matanya berembun meredup. Dengan memasang muka datar, Naruto kembali menatap musuhnya dingin. "Aku hanya ingin kalian mengembalikan temanku."

"Maksudmu gadis manis ini?" sang ketua melirik korbannya yang dikerubingi anak buahnya dari sudut matanya. Sasuke menjengit. "Rupanya temanmu toh, tapi sayangnya kami tidak bisa mengembalikannya. Dia telah menjadi milik kami," klaimnya menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, memajukan langkahnya sedikit. "Atas dasar apa dia menjadi milik kalian?"

"Karena kami sudah mengambilnya darimu?" balas pria tua retorik.

"Heh—Konyol," dengus Komandan muda. "Kalau kalian tidak mau mati di tanganku, kembalikan Sasuke."

"Sombong, kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami sendirian?" si bos menyeringai remeh, diiringi anggotanya yang tertawa jemawa.

Naruto tidak terpancing. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan remaja Uchiha. Maka, dia mulai mengeluarkan pisau dari balik lengan baju kanannya. Menggenggamnya erat, mengacungkan ujung tajamnya ke arah para preman hendak menantangnya secara gamblang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucapnya percaya diri.

Sang bos menggeram. Matanya menyalang berang. "Habisi bocah sombong itu! Jangan biarkan dia hidup!"

"UUWWOOO!" serempak, anak buahnya langsung menyambar tongkat besi yang terkulai di pinggir lapangan dan berlari menerjang Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!" panggil Sasuke terbelalak khawatir.

Pemuda _blonde_ berdiri menunggu kedatangan musuhnya. Dan begitu jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat dengannya, dia maju menjulurkan pisaunya untuk merobek salah satu leher targetnya.

"GUAAGH—!" preman yang dilukai Naruto melotot kaget. Dia jatuh berlutut menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkram leher berlumur darah miliknya kuat. Naruto tidak membunuhnya, dia sudah memperkirakan serangannya mengenai tepat 5 mili dari nadi. Bisa repot kalau musuhnya mati tanpa kejelasan kasus.

Kawanannya terperanggah. Mereka tidak mampu menangkap gerakan cepat Naruto saat mengayunkan senjatanya. Namun, hal itu tidak mengikis niat mereka untuk menghajar Naruto.

"HEEAAA!"

Gerombolan lelaki garang itu menggoyangkan tongkatnya untuk memukul Naruto bergantian. Sang pemilik _Shappire, _dapat memprediksi gerakan mereka dan menghindar secara tepat. Dia balas menendang perut salah satu lawannya, disusul tonjokan kepalan tangan ke dada preman yang lain. Kemudian, menusukkan pisaunya ke tiap lengan dan kaki sisa musuhnya.

"AARRGGHHH!" para preman mengerang. Torehan luka yang diciptakan Naruto sanggup menghambat aksi mereka.

Sasuke melebarkan manik hitamnya kagum. Tidak menduga kalau ternyata teman masa kecilnya telah berubah menjadi sekuat ini. Wajar, karena ia jarang menyaksikan sepak terjangnya secara langsung.

Naruto menapak tenang. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang pisaunya yang sekarang berbercak warna merah. Matanya memandang kelompok penculik yang berdiri susah payah. "Belum menyerah, eeh?"

"Gh, SIIAAALL!"

Kali ini ketuanya ikut andil. Dia berlari mendekat, bersiap melempar tinju pada Naruto. Naruto berkelit ke samping, membuatnya menohok udara kosong. Si bos tidak kehabisan akal, kakinya terangkat hendak menyepak kepala Naruto dari samping. Uzumaki memblokirnya dengan lengan kirinya yang menekuk melindungi sisi wajah. Dengan delikan tajam, dia menyabetkan pisaunya ke depan dada musuhnya. Ketua preman segera melompat mundur. Rupanya upayanya berhasil, Naruto tidak sempat melukainya.

Melihat pemimpinya berjuang, semangat anak buahnya tergugah. Mereka bangkit turut menyerbu Naruto tanpa menghiraukan luka-lukanya.

Sasuke cemas. Ia berusaha bangun dan melepas ikatan tangan dan kakinya. Percuma— tali tambang sialan itu tidak terlonggar seincipun. Iris hitamnya memaku pada kawan baiknya yang bertarung sengit. Perasaannya makin khawatir. Ia hanya sanggup berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto. Jangan sampai dia terluka karenanya.

Di sela-sela pertikaiannya, Naruto menyadari tatapan intens Sasuke. Dia menoleh, balas memandangnya lurus. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil untuk menenangkan sang _raven._

Naruto menangkap kepalan tinju dari preman yang menyerangnya. Beralih mengibaskan kakinya menghantam pelipis lawannya. Si korban mengerang, terlempar jatuh ke belakang. Naruto kembali meluncurkan mata pisaunya melukai preman yang lain. Dia bergerak _zigzag _menghindari tebasan tongkat musuhnya. Selanjutnya menyerbunya dari _spot _yang membutakan mangsanya.

Sang ketua kelompok bergidik. Sebagian besar anak buahnya telah rubuh dan pingsan. Sementara 3 sisanya gemetaran, mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Masih mau kuhajar?" Naruto menyeringai bengis. Manik sewarna langit musim panasnya menyala keji. Jemarinya membawa pisau berlumuran darah ke depan mulut untuk menjilat. Memberikan kesan ngeri seolah dia setan ganas yang siap melenyapkan mereka kapan saja.

Iblis. Satu kata barusan tertancap mati di dalam benak kawanan penculik. Mereka merinding langsung berbalik pergi terbirit-birit bersama pemimpinnya. Namun, belum sempat mencapai luar area kumuh itu, mereka dihadang tiga lelaki jangkung yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Neji berdiri santai di antara kedua rekannya. Di sebelah kanan ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis bermata _obsidian. _Wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat, menyinggungkan senyum datar. Baju hijau tua dan celana longgar hitam melekat di tubuhnya, pinggangnya tersampir pedang bersarung kulit. Di sisi lain terdapat pria muda bersurai coklat landak. Sepasang mata hitamnya menyalang dingin. Dia mengenakan setelan serba gelap, menggenggam golok berbentuk tombak.

"Neji—Sai—Yamato-_san..."_ Sasuke mengerjap terkejut, mengucapkan nama pengawal bayangan yang bertugas menjaganya sejak kecil.

Iris kelam Sai melembut. "Hai, Sasuke-_chan," _balasnya menyapa majikannya. Diiringi anggukan Neji dan Yamato yang melunakkan tatapannya.

"Ss—siapa kalian?!" gagap bos preman menunjuk ketiganya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu," Neji mengeluarkan seikat tali tambang yang sengaja dibawanya untuk meringkus mereka. Dia bergerak maju, disusul kedua kawannya untuk menangkap keempat sisa orang yang masih bertahan setelah melawan Naruto.

"GWAAHH! AMPUNI KAMII!" raung para penculik jera.

Sasuke masih kaget. Duduk mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang telah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto memotong ikatan tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip, mengangguk pelan. "U—um."

Manik Naruto menyipit melihat warna memar menodai leher dan pergelangan Sasuke. Gaun di bagian dada sobek sedikit, bawahannya kusut terkotori oleh tanah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto mengangkat tangan tannya menghapus debu yang mencela kulit wajah sahabatnya.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," gumamnya bersuara lirih. Adegan Sasuke yang hendak diserang beberapa saat lalu masih berputar jelas di otaknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. Kilatan sesal tertera di iris biru yang disukainya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa," Ia tidak ingin pemuda pirang di hadapannya merasa bersalah karena tak sempat menolongnya tepat waktu. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Naruto lembut. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku..."

Uzumaki berganti mengukir senyum teduh.

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke istana, _ouji-sama," _tegur Neji membungkuk sopan. Dia, Sai, dan Yamato sudah selesai mengurus kawanan preman tadi.

Naruto membantu Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah," kata pangeran.

"Hihi, ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu hari ini manis sekali, Sasuke-_chan," _kekeh Sai geli. Sementara Yamato memalingkan mukanya yang bersemu samar.

Sasuke mengerjap. Begitu usai menilik pakaiannya sendiri, parasnya berubah merah padam. Jatuhlah harga dirinya sebagai putra mahkota yang terhormat dan berwibawa.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

.

.

Mereka tiba di istana kala petang menjelang. Dimana matahari mulai terbenam meninggalkan cakrawala. Neji, Sai, dan Yamato lewat dari gerbang utama seraya menggiring para pelaku penculikan untuk dikurung menunggu keputusan hukum lebih lanjut. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk memalui jalan rahasia yang menembus ke kebun jeruk.

Ternyata tumpukan kayu yang menutup jalan sudah disingkirkan. Begitu keluar, remaja _raven_ setengah berlari terburu menuju _paviliun _miliknya. Sasuke ingin segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Gerah terus memakai gaun panjang yang berat bahannya. Naruto mengekor di belakang. Berjalan sambil menguap bosan.

"Aih, sudah pulang ya," sambut putri Satsuki yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamar kakaknya.

Sasuke manatap adiknya tajam sekilas, sebelum menggeser pintu ruangannya dan bergegas masuk. Kembali ia menggeser pintu menutup-membanting keras.

Satsuki mengerjap mendapati perlakuan saudaranya. "_Onii-sama _sedang_ bad-mood?" _tolehnya pada Naruto.

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi," jawab lelaki _blonde _cengengesan. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas yang disembunyikan di balik kain bajunya. "Oleh-oleh untukmu, Satsuki-_chan."_

"Uwahh _dango_ goreng, _arigato _Naruto_-san," _ujarnya tersenyum senang menerima buah tangan Naruto.

Mendadak, suara benda jatuh terdengar dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Membuat keduanya saling tatap heran.

"Biar aku yang memeriksa si _Teme. _Pergilah temui orang tuamu, bilang kalau Neji, Sai, dan Yamato-_san_ membawa sesuatu untuk mereka," pinta Naruto halus.

Satsuki mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan pergi menjauhi _paviliun _kakaknya. 'Mungkin mereka sudah menyadari perasaannya masing-masing, jadi perlu ruang untuk berduaan,' _inner-_nya tersenyum ganjil.

Komandan muda membuka pintu kamar majikannya tanpa perlu mengucapkan salam. Sudah biasa baginya keluar masuk tempat ini karena mereka sering bermain sejak kecil di sini. Naruto menutupnya lagi serambi mengedarkan pandangnya menyusuri isinya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah, sama seperti dulu hanya bertambah _furniture_-nya. Ruangan berdesain _china _klasik itu, memiliki meja lebar rendah ditengahnya. Dikelilingi bantal duduk beralaskan _tatami_. Lampu _shoji _terpasang di atas ternit kayu sebagai penerang. Dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari kayu jati tebal, dihiasi pot bunga gantung, bermacam kerajinan tangan, serta jendela setengah badan. Naruto melangkah ke celah penghubung tanpa daun pintu, berniat menuju ruang utama Sasuke berada.

Di sana terdapat ranjang berseprai putih dengan selimut biru muda bergaris hitam horisontal. Kanan-kirinya bertengger meja kecil berukiran rumit, yang atasnya tersampir lampu lilin dan benda-benda lain. Rak kayu panjang berisi deretan buku tebal, menempel di dinding kayu jati bersama lemari pakaian besar. Di sisi lain ada seperangkat meja kursi berbahan mahoni.

Sasuke _topless_, hanya memakai _pant _selutut, berdiri memunggunginya di depan lemari yang terbuka lebar. _Wig-_nya sudah terlepas, menampakkan model asli rambut pantat ayamnya. Baju perempuan yang seharian dikenakannya terkulai di bawah kakinya bersama sepatu selop yang dilempar asal. Mungkin dari situ bunyi tadi tercipta. Sasuke mengambil sepasang baju baru miliknya dan bergerak ke pintu geser lain. Mau ke kamar mandi.

Namun, laju Sasuke terhenti ketika akan membuka pintunya. Ia menyadari tangan besar Naruto menempel di permukaan kayu, menghalangi jalannya. Terpaksa putra mahkota berbalik menghadap kawannya.

"Apa _Dobe?! _Aku mau mandi," pangeran menyalang sebel.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Naruto bersuara _baritone_ rendah. Memandang lurus pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya penuh perhatian.

Sasuke bersidekap kesal, merengkuh bajunya yang terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku lelah dan berkeringat."

"Tidak," elak Naruto. "Aku harus menyampaikannya padamu sebelum semua terlambat."

Sulung Uchiha mengernyitkan kening. Ia bisa menangkap kilas keseriusan dalam mata indah Naruto yang nampak tenang. Gurat wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya, berubah tegas dan eksplisit. Seakan memberitahukan apa yang akan diutarakannya adalah sesuatu yang penting. Keadaan ini mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian yang mereka alami di tengah pasar siang tadi. "...Apa itu?" tanyanya mengalah.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mendekatkan mukanya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah putih Sasuke.

"...Aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan bersuara jantan barusan, mendengungkan telinga Sasuke. Membuat manik hitamnya membulat tercengang tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan bajunya ke dasar lantai.

Naruto menatapnya dalam. "Aku menyukaimu, Suke," tegasnya.

Sasuke _shock. _Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Bibirnya terbuka membisu. Lidahnya kelu tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan sahabat karibnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" gugup Sasuke setelah otaknya berhasil memproses kalimat Naruto tadi. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"Bercanda?" tangan kiri pemuda _blonde_ yang bebas menggapai dagu tuannya. Naruto menajamkan sorotannya lurus. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Bias kesungguhan itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik. Seolah memerangkapnya hingga ia tidak bisa berpaling. 'Tidak,' _inner-_nya meski hatinya bersi keras mengelak kenyataan di depannya.

"Suke—"

"—Mengapa?" pangeran muda menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik poni _raven-_nya yang panjang. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang menyukaiku? Orang yang ber-_gender _sama denganmu?" bahunya bergetar lirih.

Naruto menyadarinya, tapi tidak melakukan apapun.

"Apakah kau berniat merusak persahabatan kita—dengan perasaan konyol itu?" Sasuke mengerjap merasakan penglihatannya mengkabut, linangan air matanya mulai tumpah. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan lagi. "—Apakah kau sudah tidak menginginkanmu bersamamu lagi, Naruto?!" ujarnya hampir menjerit.

—Sasuke takut sendirian. Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"SASUKEE!" Naruto mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke erat. Menguncangnya, membuatnya mendongak hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Sasuke terbeliak kala Naruto menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri!" tukas Naruto menyakinkan.

Dia tahu selama ini Sasuke kesepian, tidak memiliki teman selain dirinya lantaran statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran. Keberadaannya di mata masyarakat sangat dihormati dan dipuja. Jadi ia tidak bisa dekat dengan sembarang orang. Termasuk remaja-remaja yang sebaya dirinya. Semua itu karena dihalangi olaeh garis pembatas bernama perbedaan derajat.

"Dengar, Sasuke," Naruto memindahkan telapaknya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi sang _raven. _"Maafkan aku karena merusak tali persahabatan kita. Tapi, aku mengatakan ini agar kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu selamanya, aku tidak mau kau hanya melihatku sebagai kawanmu."

"—Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai pria yang menyukaimu, sebagai seseorang yang menaruh hati padamu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu sebagai kekasih, melindungimu dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan dengan caraku."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto yang panjang lebar. Ia mengerti, namun hatinya bimbang. Ia belum tahu apakah dia menyukai Naruto atau tidak. Walau sejauh ini, keberadaan Uzumaki selalu membuatnya hangat dan nyaman.

"Naruto—" kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat menggenggam baju depan Komandan muda. "Aku—"

Naruto membungkam paksa mulut pemuda Uchiha dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut tanpa menuntut, hanya menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan ringan. Sasuke berhenti berucap. Kaget dengan aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," kata Uzumaki selepas tautannya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai hatimu siap untuk menerima perasaanku," lanjutnya menatap Sasuke serambi tersenyum teduh.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya yang memanas kembali. Mimik mukanya memerah. "Aku tidak tahu—" ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam dada bidang Naruto. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang lelaki itu erat. "Aku senang berada bersamamu, senang kau di sampingku, senang kau selalu menemaniku, tapi—"

Naruto balas memeluknya rapat. Menaruh tangan kanannya di punggung Sasuke sementara telapak kirinya mengusap surai malamnya lembut. Naruto mengecup puncak kepala tambatan hatinya penuh sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, pahamilah hatimu sedikit demi sedikit, Suke. Aku akan selalu sabar menunggu."

Mengangguk pelan adalah balasan yang hanya bisa diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto saat ini. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh dalam posisi tersebut hingga Sasuke tenang.

"Naruto—"

"Hm?"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma _citrus _yang disukainya. "Tetaplah di sisiku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Mengecup sisi kening Sasuke lembut.

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-oENDo-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

.

_Vague?_ Biarin... aku nulis fic ini untuk membuang inspirasi yang memenuhi otakku. Sampai-sampai mau nerusin **Coppia **dan **Gardenia **jadi terhambat. **o""**

Aku ngambil _setting_ dunia seperti dalam manga _Yona-the girl standing in the blush of dawn_. Rencananya sih mau buat Ultah Sasu, tapi dah kelewat jauh... gara-gara komputerku bobrok, harus diperbaiki lantaran _hardisc_-nya rusak.

Mungkin aku akan buat _sequel-_nya, —_well, jaa ne mina-san!_

Tolong berikan _review _untuk fic satu ini!

.


End file.
